


The Basic Rule Of Daniel-borrowing

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack had been positive SG8 knew the rules, but apparently they had missed a line or two because if they'd payed close attention "his" archeologist would not be occupying a bed in the SGC's infirmary.





	The Basic Rule Of Daniel-borrowing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"He'll be fine, Colonel."

Jack didn't care. The fact that Daniel would be fine didn't matter. The fact the word "will" was in the sentence did.

This was not one of the rules.

Jack had been positive SG-8 knew the rules, but apparently they had missed a line or two, because if they'd paid close attention, his archaeologist would *not* be occupying a bed in the SGC's infirmary.

"Daniel only required minor surgery to repair the leg wound-"

Jack didn't hear the rest. He was off like a shot at the word 'surgery' and headed straight for the bed he knew Daniel would be in.

Sure, enough, there was his archaeologist, leg bandaged and propped up on a pillow. An IV was in his his left hand and the wires of a multitude of monitors snaked over the collar of his hospital gown. Surprisingly, Daniel wasn't as pale as Jack had expected.

Daniel was also awake and staring straight at him.

"I'm fine, Jack" were the first words out of his mouth. Words Jack did not want to hear.

"Define the word fine for me, Daniel. Because unless it involves the words 'gaping wound' and 'minor surgery' you sure as hell ain't it."

"I doubt Janet used the words ' gaping wound' to describe my injuries," Daniel huffed.

Jack shot him a look then let his gaze fall to the thick bandage wrapping Daniel's calf.

"Okay, so I'm not fine," Daniel admitted. "But Janet tells me that in a week or two, I will be. And, contrary to what you believe, Jack, *this* is not Major Patterson's fault."

"It isn't?" Jack asked. "Funny, because I lent you out to him, fully expecting that I'd get an uninjured Daniel Jackson in return."

"Lent me out?" Daniel repeated. "Did you use the words 'lent me out?' Jack, I'm not a piece of property. And how do you know it wasn't my fault."

"Oh, I know it was your fault - that's not the point."

"You know that..." Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "Just what *is* the point, then, Jack?"

"Patterson didn't listen to the lecture."

"Lecture?"

"On Daniel-borrowing."

"Daniel-borrowing?"

"Yes," he stated.

"You're kidding, right?"

Jack blinked at him.

"Okay. So you're not kidding. Jack, this is ridiculous."

"Really? Well, seeing as you managed to injure yourself, as is the common outcome of those who choose to ignore the cardinal rule of Daniel-borrowing, I don't see why it would be."

"Cardinal rule?"

"Daniel Jackson must be watched at all times. Followed closely by the mini-lectures on 'Ensuring Dr. Jackson eats and sleeps at the proper times.'"

"Eats at the proper times? I am *not* five. I have been taking care of myself just fine for years, before I even heard of the SGC, thank-you-very-much. I certainly do not need help when it comes to taking care of myself and I do *not* need a keeper."

"You don't? So it must have been the other Dr. Jackson that ended up in the infirmary, right here in this bed as a matter of fact, last week due to low blood sugar."

Daniel sighed. "That was...I was distracted, Jack. SG-10 needed that translation and I was under a tight deadline in order to help land the trade agreement. Lunch slipped my mind."

"Yes, it did. Right along with breakfast and dinner."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "We got the trade agreement."

"And you got a lecture from Fraiser. Either way, Patterson did not listen. Because if he had, he would've known how to handle your stubbornness."

"I can't believe we are even having this conversation."

Jack just stared at him. "Believe it." Part of his brain told him he was being unreasonable. After all, Daniel was a grown man in his thirties and most of the time, could handle taking of himself. Could even manage to take care of him on the rare occasion when he was injured. But all those facts had flown out the window when Jack had heard the words SG-8, Daniel, and infirmary.

"You're overreacting."

Yeah, he was, but he wasn't about to back off. It would not help make his point. "Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too"

"Am not."

"Are...this isn't productive."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "No kidding. But I still think I have a point."

"A point?" Daniel asked. "No, you don't. I slipped, Jack. Almost fell down a cliff and would have if Patterson hadn't stepped in. Yes, he couldn't stop me from ripping my leg open when it hit a sharp rock, but he *did* save my life. Did Janet tell you that? Or did you run off the moment she mentioned I was injured?"

Patterson saved Daniel's life. Crap.

He had listened to the Daniel-borrowing lecture after all. And Daniel was right.

Damn it. He hated eating his words and Daniel knew it. He could see a smile start to form across Daniel's face.

He tried to act nonchalant. "Oh. I knew that."

Daniel smirked. "No, you didn't."

"Okay, so I didn't. But it just proves my point."

"Maybe," Daniel insisted. "I still say that I'm capable of taking care of myself, including when I should eat and when I should sleep, but it is somewhat comforting that you obviously care enough to go the trouble of creating a lecture series."

"Damn straight."

A moment of silence elapsed between the two of them.

"Though, Daniel, I have on more question."

"Yes, Jack?"

"Just how did you end up nearly falling down a cliff?"


End file.
